Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 27
Nico Tyson's appearance surprised me, and so did Ebony pulling a sword on him. I had sent Mrs. O'Leary back to help him more than three days ago (how long has it been?), and now she was back, and with Tyson. Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary must have found something. I told Ebony I had to rope up Mrs. O'Leary, but the truth was that I just needed a moment by myself. Once Ebony finished climbing up, I sank down to the ground next to Mrs. O'Leary. She licked my head. "Hey, Mrs. O'Leary," I said and then looked up at her, "how are you doing?" She barked. "Me too." We were alone in the silent woods. I tried to decide what to do next. I could go back on the ship and talk to Tyson, or I could do something different, something that needed Mrs. O'Leary's ability to shadow travel. I hoped on Mrs. O'Leary. "Come on, girl." **** Shadow travel is one of the best things on earth, for a child of Hades anyway. If it didn't tier me out so much, I probably would do it a lot more often. Mrs. O'Leary and I landed about ten feet away from the area I was going to. Perfect. I jumped off of her, and instantly her ears perked up. I had only seen her do that when Percy was around. No. He can't be, he's missing. Gone. I already checked here anyway... I looked at Mrs. O'Leary, she kept looking straight forwards at the woods. "Mrs. O'Leary." No answer. "Mrs. O'Leary." Nothing. I whistled. She quickly turned her head my way. "You can't. Okay? You can't go." She started to whimper. "I know, I'm so sorry, but you can't," I gave her a pat. "Good bye, see you soon." I ran off into the woods, hoping Mrs. O'Leary would stay behind. **** There it was. As soon as the woods cleared, there stood New Rome to my left, and to my right, Temple Hill. Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Ambassador Nico. I slowly made my way to Temple Hill. Most of the people here never checks the area where I was walking, since Mount Diablo was close behind the woods. This left it easy for me to make my way into the Camp, and being of a son of Hades helps too. In a few minutes, I was at my dad's altar. I searched my pockets for what I had had put in there at while Annabeth and I ate lunch, a roll. Soon enough, I found the roll. I placed it careful on the black crypt, and said a small prayer to my dad. "Father, if you're watching me, please, can you give me some sort of advice, help maybe? That's all I'm asking for." The wind was all I got as a reply. I sighed and stood in front of the crypt. That's what I get for praying to him. I stood there, looking out at Camp Jupiter. Camp Jupiter was the camp for Roman demigods, like Jason. Once I met Jason, I got started to feel guilty, even though I had never met him. I wanted to help him find this place, though, but I had promised not to say a word, ever. And now I sort of wished that I had never found this place. About a week after the Titan War had ended, I left Camp Half-blood. I just needed a break from everything, and everyone, for a bit. While traveling around, I found Camp Jupiter while walking through the woods. I thought Reyna was going to kill me, but thankfully she had a lot more on her hands. She was busy with someone's "carelessness after a battle" or something. What I mean to say is that she was too busy with other junk to care a lot about me, and my lie that I came from my father as an ambassador for him at Camp Jupiter she believed without a second thought. She did question me though ("Did you ever train with Lupa," or "Why do we need an ambassador."), but I lied through those too ("She said I didn't need to," and "My father isn't important to Rome? Let me just tell him that..."). Soon enough, I was in Camp Jupiter. I did leave, and most didn't question it. I'm a son of Pluto after all, who needs to talk to the kid who smells like death? A month later, Gaea woke up, and souls started escaping from the Underworld. That's when I got the idea, to save my sister, Bianca. But it didn't work, like most of my plans. I did find someone else instead, though. Someone who deserved a second chance, too. Her name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. She had Bianca's skin and personality, but nothing could replace Bianca, but maybe that's why I brought Hazel back. Anyway, I took her straight to Reyna and begged her to take her in, and she did. That's when things went south for me. I got a call from Hades, not a call really. It was more like a Fury came and got me in the middle of the night and dragged me to my father's palace. And that's where he let into me. "I should have never let you leave here!" he yelled, the souls trapped in his robe shaking. "I still don't see what I did wrong," I said as I crossed my arms. "Besides trying to take your sister's soul back to the earth and instead bring back someone else? A lot of things." "She deserved to live," I said firmly. "Who? Your sister or Hazel?" I looked at the ground. "Your sister had to die, Nico," he voice becoming grave, well, graver. "You know that. And Hazel.. Hazel's case is very special. And I guess that you bringing her back..." Hades was lost in a thought, but quickly snapped back, "You still should have not done that!" "I know!" I yelled and looked at him. "I felt like I had to." Hades sighed, the souls moving restlessly. "Now, about Camp Jupiter," Hades got sterner. "You must not ever tell anyone, especially not anyone at Camp Half-blood." "Why not?" I asked. "Because, if you do the whole base of demigod lives may fall apart," he called down a bit, and then said, "It's not the right time anyway..." He continued to tell me what had happened all those years ago, when Roman and Greek demigods met, "You see how dangerous it would be, since you know both groups." "I think the Romans would start the fight, but yes. I do." "So you now know why this must stay a secret, for now anyway." I nodded. "For your punishment..." I started to cringe. What did my father have in mind for me. Work in the Field of Punishment? Be grounded with Persephone when she comes? My dad was the best at torture, now I just had to wait for what was next. "... You have to help Hazel." "What! You want me to stay at Camp Jupiter?" "Yes, and help Hazel train and learn about this world." "But-" He held up his hand, "No, you must do this. Unless you want my other idea as your punishment-" "No!" "Good," he said, with something close to a smile across his face. I was then taken back to Camp Jupiter by a Fury. Turned out that helping Hazel was... fun. I had a sister again, someone I could talk to about things. I told her all about my life, excluding anything that had to do with Greek things, and she told me about her's. We had a lot more in common than I thought, both coming from the mid-1900's. Her transaction from the 1940's to modern day was harder than mine, and she kept having these terrible blackouts. The first time wasn't too bad, I was the only one around, but they got worse. I tried to think of things that could be the reason, or things that could fix it, but nothing seemed to fit. Now, sitting with my back to my father's crypt, I had one thought. Ebony. Ebony could help her. She could fix her- "Hey," a voice called, breaking my thoughts, "I've brought a friend!" The voice I recognized, and I knew that must have been how my dad decided to answer my pray. It was Hazel, the person who had been the best thing that had happened to me in awhile. Her happy disposition often making me feel better. She was exactly who I needed, a break from the quest. I could say the night, or for a day. I was relived and excited to see her again, until I turned. There, walking next to Hazel, was Percy Jackson himself. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page